


Life Is Never That Simple: Outtakes

by acaciarosemasen



Series: Life Is Never That Simple [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaciarosemasen/pseuds/acaciarosemasen
Summary: Outtakes from Life Is Never That Simple. Stuff that happened before LINTS is set and stuff that happened between the scenes. Different PoVs for the most part. Not in chronological order.





	1. A Surprising Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so obviously as the title suggests, this is where I am going to put all the outtakes from Life Is Never That Simple. I was thinking about what it might have been like to include other scenes that happened before LINTS is set, stuff that happened to other people (not everything will be in Bella's POV), and stuff that happened in between the scenes. Not all of the outtakes will be long; some of them will be short.
> 
> Warnings: teen pregnancy, life decisions in the face of teen pregnancy, and light swearing.
> 
> Outtake 1: Rosalie's Point of View when she finds out she's pregnant with Emmett's baby. (Set about a week before LINTS begins).

**A Surprising Discovery**

**Rosalie Whitlock**

" _This can't be happening. This cannot be happening!"_ I thought to myself.

I was barely a senior in high school!

I could not be pregnant!

" _The test was lying! It had to be!"_ I told myself reassuringly. My boyfriend, Emmett Swan, and I had always been careful – we had always used protection. I was fine – I was NOT pregnant. There was no baby… So what if I missed my last two periods. I was a senior in high school. I was stressed. No big deal! I was not pregnant! No way, no how.

The test was lying! Completely defective.

As were the eight other at-home pregnancy tests of different brands that were all proudly proclaiming my impending motherhood…?

"Damn it." I muttered as the reality of it all came crashing down on me. Tears started to flow down my face.

It was not supposed to happen like this!

Emmett and I were supposed to finish off our last year of high school together. Be homecoming king and queen as well as prom king and queen. He was supposed to lead the Forks High football team to the championships and victory and I was supposed to cheer him on as the head cheerleader. We were supposed to go off to college together in the fall. He was supposed to major in Physical Education and I was supposed to major in Fashion and Design. He was supposed to join a fraternity and I was supposed to join a sorority. He was supposed to join college sports and I was supposed to be a cheerleader. We were supposed to party and stay out late on weekends and cram in last-minute studying every once in a while.

We were supposed to graduate after four years and then, hopefully, he would propose and we would get married. We were supposed to travel and see the world together. Then after we did all of that… once we were settled in our careers and had a home of our own… then we were supposed to settle down and have kids.

I loved kids; I definitely wanted to have them.

I wanted to be a mother.

I just never imagined I would be barely eighteen and still in high school.

I looked down at my – for now – still flat stomach and placed a gentle hand over it.

I smiled slightly. I was going to be a mother… a mom.

But what about Emmett? He was the father. But… did he want to be a father…now?

We talked about marriage and kids… once… and he said he would like to have kids… to be a father. But that was when… that was after college… after he had a career. Emmett was a good guy and I knew he would help raise the baby but… would he do so out of obligation? Or would he actually want to raise the baby out of love? I wanted him to want to raise the baby with me. But I didn't want to force him. What if in the long run he ended up resenting us for holding him back from his education or his career?

" _What was I going to do?"_   I thought to myself, trying to figure out a plan. _"What in the hell was I going to do?"_

No.

What the hell was _Emmett_ going to do?

I was going to finish high school and go to college. But I was also going to go through with the pregnancy and raise my baby.

With or without Emmett.

I smiled wide. I knew it was going to be difficult – a teen mom who was still in high school, there were definitely statistics out there about the percentage of teen moms who dropped out of high school because of their pregnancy. But I was determined not to be a statistic.

I was also from a small town; people were definitely going to talk. And that was putting it lightly. I shuddered as I thought about Carrie Tyler. Five years ago she was sixteen and pregnant. Boy did the gossip hounds have a field day. Carrie and her pregnancy were the talk of the town. You couldn't go anywhere without hearing about some supposed fact about what was going on and the very loud opinions of the people of Forks. I knew that sooner or later I was going to be the talk of the town for months to come but I couldn't care less. The only people that really mattered were Emmett, my parents, my siblings; Jasper and Caterina, and Emmett's family.

And if they were unsupportive, it was going to be tough. No doubt being pregnant and raising a baby was going to be hard as a teenager but without support from my family, Emmett and his? That was going to be even harder. But I was going to protect my baby. There would be no negativity aimed towards my child because of me or Emmett – not if I could help it anyway. It wasn't my baby's fault that he or she was conceived. That was on Emmett and me.

I smiled again as I gently rubbed my stomach.

"I already love you so much, baby. I just want you to know that and I'm going to take very good care of you." I whispered.

I looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom and nodded.

Okay.

First thing to do was figure out how to break the news to Emmett, and then go to an actual OBGYN to get an ultrasound done.

"But… before all that, _"_   I mused, looking around the bathroom. _"I had to get rid of these pregnancy tests."_

And I had seen enough television to know that simply throwing them in the wastebasket and covering them with tissue wasn't a good idea.


	2. A Jealous Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake 2: Kate’s Point of View on finding out Tanya doesn’t like her because she got rejected by Alec. Including the confrontation between the two sisters and the resolution Kate comes to. (Set about six months before LINTS starts.)

I looked in disbelief as my older sister stalked off in a huff after she had just yelled at me to stop talking to her and leave her alone and—

“What just happened?” I questioned turning towards my best friend, Bella Swan.

“Umm. I think Tanya just told you to leave her alone and that you were…that you were a horrible sister for what you’ve done to her and…” Bella winced as she turned towards me, “That she hated you for stealing her boyfriend away from her.” Bella finished looking slightly confused.

“Yeah,” I muttered, “That’s what I thought she said.”

“Kate?” Bella started looking at me before she gazed in the direction that my sister had gone off to. “I wasn’t aware that Tanya even had a boyfriend.”

“Funny thing is, neither did I.”

* * *

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what is going on, Tanya!”

“Kate if you don’t know what you did, you are a horrible sister!”

“Well apparently I’m a horrible sister because I have no idea what I’m supposed to have done because I sure as day didn’t steal your boyfriend. In fact, I wasn’t even aware that you had a _boyfriend_! Last I checked you only had a _thing_ for Alec!”

Tanya glared at me as she stood up from her bed.

“Exactly! You know I like Alec and that I wanted him to be my boyfriend but you couldn’t leave him alone! You just had to ask him out and steal him from me!”

I visibly froze as I figured out what my older sister must be talking about.

“So you do know what I’m talking about! Did you think I wouldn’t know what was going on?” Tanya shouted at me more than questioned me.

“Tanya, I don’t know who told you all that but that’s now how it happened! Alec asked me out but I turned him down because I knew that you liked him! You’re my sister! My big sister whom I look up to and respect! I wouldn’t do this to you! I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you! You have to know that, right?"

Tanya stood there, scrutinizing me, seeing if she could tell if I was lying or not. Just when I thought she would see that everything I said was the truth, she shook her head.

In a cold voice, Tanya said, “I don’t believe you. Everyone I spoke to said you asked him out.”

“You’re going to believe other people over your own sister?” I shouted at her feeling my temper spark.

Tanya snorted, “Some sister. Now get out of my room!” Tanya ordered.

I looked at her in disbelief before turning on my heel, walked out, and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

As I stood there outside Tanya’s closed bedroom door, I couldn’t believe what had just transpired. I ran the whole conversation through my head once, twice, and again but I could not believe that Tanya would just take other people’s word over something like this than mine.

And…come to think of it… When Alec asked me out, there was nobody in the immediate vicinity… not that I could remember anyway. I had also known Alec my entire life practically. He would never lie about or spread around what happened.

I was broken from my musing by my name being uttered softly.

I looked up to see my younger sister, Irina looking at me.

_Oh no. How much of that did Irina hear? Tanya’s door wasn’t even closed._

“Kate? What’s going on? Why were you and Tanya fighting…” Irina shook her head in disbelief before she finished, “Why were you two fighting over a boy?”

Sighing, I explained, “We were not fighting over a boy. Tanya believes that I asked out someone who she liked – but I did no such thing. She just needs to cool down before we talk about it again.”

Irina nodded but still she looked worried.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll talk to Tanya and fix things between us. I won’t have something as stupid as a misunderstanding over a boy come between the two of us. I promise.” I implored Irina to believe me. She looked me straight in the eyes before nodding again. This time more assured that I would fix things between our older sister and myself.


	3. A Broken Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake 3: Set after the food fight in Chapter 10 (Clashing Sisters) of LINTS.

Leaning forward in the hard and uncomfortable plastic chair, I placed my head in my hands and let out a quiet sigh. I could not believe that my sister had actually been stupid enough to start a fight at school. It was the first day of school for Edward and Alice – even more so because of Tanya’s reaction to Edward. It was plain as day that she thought he was handsome and cute and wanted to go out with him just as much as all those other girls that were staring at Edward and trying to flirt with him.

Leaning back I turned to stare up at the ceiling, wondering how bad my punishment for my part in the fight was going to be. Once we got to the reception area outside of his office, Mr. Greene had told Tanya to wait while he, the assistant principal, and the guidance counselor talked to me and got my side of the story. Now Tanya was inside the principal’s office while I waited for them to finish so that we could both hear what the verdict was. I was covered in food and Gatorade – thanks a lot, Bella – and I could still not believe that Tanya and I got into an actual food fight over the fact that Alec asked me out that one time so long ago! I didn’t want to go out with him because I knew that Tanya liked him – I explained that to my older sister too! I explained it to her over and over again until I was blue in the face. But it was almost as if the more I talked, the more she just tuned me out.

Shaking my head I was startled out of my thoughts by Principal Greene opening the door to his office. Tanya stood just behind him in the doorway, an equally pinched, disgruntled, and sour look upon her face. A slight smirk quickly appeared across my face when I noticed that there was a huge tomato sauce stain in the center of her white cashmere sweater. It quickly vanished when I also noticed the spaghetti sauce around the collar of Mr. Greene’s dress shirt.

“Tanya, wait out here with your sister while Mrs. Westley, Mrs. Smith, and I deliberate over your punishment, whatever we decide that to be you’ll have to accept it; final decision.” Mr. Greene reminded us while looking at Tanya more than me. “Remember that we are just right here behind this door so getting into another altercation at this point would not be in either of your best interests.” Mr. Greene warned.

Tanya strode right past him and me with her nose in the air and sat herself down in the chair nearest the door to the outside. She resolutely didn’t look at either of us. After standing there for a couple of seconds making sure that we were staying put, Mr. Greene went back into his office.

It was silent for a moment before I snuck a look over at my older sister. She was still looking away with a frown heavily plastered on her face.

Sighing, I tried to talk to her, “Tanya,”

“Don’t even start, Kate.” Tanya actually turned to glare at me. “I wouldn’t want to “get into another altercation” with you because apparently it would not be in either of our best interests.”

“Tanya,”

“No Kate. Just stop. I so don’t want to talk to you. Not right now. If I had my way not ever would be my choice.”

I gulped as I looked away. Despite that fact that not even half an hour ago I had told her I didn’t count her as my sister, I was still hurt by her words. To be honest, I hadn’t meant the words that I said to her in the cafeteria.

Shifting in my seat so that I was facing forwards, I kept my eyes trained in front of me so that while I was not looking straight at her, Tanya was in my peripheral vision.

“We made Irina cry.”

Tanya’s whole body stiffened before she turned her head back to look at me. Staring for a moment she replied, “I saw that. Maybe if you hadn’t started the food fight she would not have been crying.”

My head snapped back toward her so fast, I heard a slight crick. I threw an incredulous look at Tanya before exclaiming, “Unbelievable. You’re going to try and throw the blame for this on me when you’re the one that backhanded me first? Wow. Just… you are unbelievable.” I shook my head at her before looking away.

I sighed for, what felt like, the millionth time and said, “I’m done. Tanya, I am so done with this and you. You don’t want me to talk to you anymore, that’s fine. I won’t. You don’t want to know the truth about what happened with Alec, that’s fine. I’ll stop trying to tell you. You don’t want to try and fix our relationship, that’s fine. I’m done trying to fix it all by myself. You don’t want me as your sister; you’ve made that abundantly clear. Congratulations Tanya, wish granted. You don’t care. Now I don’t care. I’m done with you.”

I still wasn’t looking at Tanya straight on but I could see her looking at me through the reflection in the window. She had frozen when I said that I was done with her before snapping her head to look at me as I continued with my speech. She sat there watching me with wide eyes as she took in everything that I said to her. When I finished, an emotion flashed across Tanya’s face so fast that I couldn’t even begin to identify it.

But I didn’t bother trying to over-analyze it because right after a tear fell from her face and a shaky hand reached upward to hastily wipe it away.

_Okay so maybe I wasn’t as done with Tanya and trying to be her sister as I thought I was._


	4. A Fond Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outtake 4: Bella’s Point of View of her and Edward’s game of 20 questions set in Chapter 11 (Chemistry) of LINTS.

“Favorite meal?”

“Lasagna, you know that.”

“It could have changed for all I know!”

“Rest assured it hasn’t.”

“Favorite song?”

“Bella, it is my turn you know.”

“Right sorry.”

“Favorite song?”

“Edward!”

“Hmm… I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that one.”

I rolled my eyes at him, “Ha ha. It’s actually, Clair de Lune.”

“Debussy. Nice choice.” Edward replied.

“Glad you approve. Okay… hmm… favorite bird?”

Edward looked at me confusedly. “Bella? Favorite bird? Honestly?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Well, why not?” I retorted with my left eyebrow perfectly arched.

He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again before closing it. Then shrugging his shoulders Edward replied, “Can’t argue with that logic. Okay fine, mind you I haven’t given this much thought before but I’m partial to Robins.”

I tilted my head to the left. Then the right. Then left again.

“Really? I would have thought maybe an eagle or hawk or owl… Robins are really your favorite type of bird?” At Edward’s nod of yes, I continued, “Why?”

“Well, why not?” He replied with a slight smirk.

“Humph! Not fair!” I muttered.

With an exaggerated sigh, “Well, if you must know…” Edward strained to say. “Back when we lived in our home in Chicago, before we moved to Italy, Alice and I were playing at the local park. We were eleven, almost twelve; The only reasons we were even allowed out by ourselves was that it was just a block away from our house and we both had our cell phones with us. Alice wanted me to play with her, she said she wanted to show me something but I was too busy with hanging out with my friends because I knew we would be moving out of the country in about four months. We had already started up a game of baseball and I was next up at bat. I called her a baby and she yelled at me before running off.

“I continued playing baseball with my friends not giving Alice much thought. It wasn’t until later after the game had finished that I went to go look for Alice to see if she was still mad at me. I couldn’t find her. I searched everywhere. She wasn’t on the swings or any of the play structures. She wasn’t in the bleachers. Nor was she at any of the fields. I had pulled out my phone and was about to call my mother when I heard someone singing. Looking around I noticed that it was coming from a small grove of trees. I followed the singing which lead me to Alice. She was singing along with some robins as these baby birds – baby robins were learning how to fly.”

Edward shook his head at the memory. He turned towards me and asked, “So then, what’s your favorite bird?”

I blinked once – then twice.

“Hummingbird.” I stuttered out. “For no other reason than I like the way they fly around.”

Edward raised his eyebrows, a light smirk on his face.

“We can’t all have meaningful stories to go with why we like something.” I grumbled.

Edward looked like he was restraining his laughter at me once again. I sighed, “Go ahead and laugh.”

He did.


End file.
